Various disclosures exist in the prior art regarding the formation of nitrogen-containing polymers by the reaction of a polyketone with an amino reagent. Included among such documents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,374, 5,047,501, and 5,081,207, J. of the Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun., 1989, pp. 965-967, and Macromolecules, 1989, 22, 2012-2014. In all of the foregoing references the reagent which is reacted with the polyketone is, in most cases, a primary amine, e.g., an alkyl amine, benzyl amine, or a substituted benzyl amine, an amino pyridine or an amino alkylpyridine. The Macromolecules publication suggests the use of primary amines with dialkylamino, hydroxy, and vinyl groups.